


La Nave

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animalistic, Gen, Work, Workplace, description
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nave parece extenderse hasta el infinito y es como si nunca pudieses salir de ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Nave

Se trata de una nave rectangular muy larga en la que hace frío en verano y calor en invierno. Hay muchas entradas, todas dan a sitios diferentes, por lo que resulta un poco difícil dar indicaciones. Mas o menos en el centro hay una pequeña cabaña con dos accesos: una es un café, con duros sofás de plástico blanco, mesitas redondas y sillas blancas. Al otro lado hay una mesa con dos rostros de gesto aburrido. Delante de la mesa se extiende una pequeña plaza con dos puertas idénticas: una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Ambas van al mismo sitio, tienen rampas y ascensores idénticos. Se las llama las gemelas. Entre las gemelas hay un tragaluz de cristal. Justo en frente de la mesa, al otro lado de la plaza hay una pared de cristal con puertas escondidas que se abren a voluntad. Una puerta da a lo desconocido, otra da unas escaleras mecánicas y una pareja triste de ascensores. Al llegar a la pared de cristal se puede girar a la izquierda, y recorrer un largo pasillo que lleva lejos del rectángulo. Si se gira a la derecha se encuentra una mesa hecha de oro ante la que se acumulan largas hileras de gente.  
Justo en frente del café hay una extensa llanura interrumpida únicamente por gruesas columnas que se alzan al cielo y una alambrada de hierro y cristal que separa un cuarto de la llanura, el cuarto más alejado del café. Ese es un cuarto especial, al que solo se puede acceder a través de una puerta mágica que escupe criaturas. La puerta está situada en mitad de la pared que delimita completamente la llanura. Hay dos hendiduras en la pared: una que da a una mesa, similar a la que hay al otro lado del café, pero no igual, situada enfrente del café a la izquierda; la otra da a una habitación queda, fresca y tenue, enfrente del café a la derecha. En esa habitación no entra nadie.  
Desde principios de primavera hasta mediados de otoño, a primera hora de la mañana, se reúnen las hormiguitas en el café. Llegan de una en una o en pequeños grupos. Entran por las puertas gemelas de la plaza, o por puertas a los lados de la llanura. Son de color negro y blanco, van limpias y arregladas, con los zapatitos brillantes y las camisas planchadas. La hormiguita Reina es la más grande. Viene cargada con todo lo que las hormiguitas trabajadoras necesitarán durante las siguientes horas. La hormiguita Reina, en realidad no es más que la hormiguita Mayordomo cuando sale de la nave. Las hormiguitas lo saben, pero la tratan como a la hormiguita Reina y la obedecen diligentemente y así la hormiguita Mayordomo les da premios. Las hormiguitas se llevan bien, tanto entre ellas como con la Reina.  
Durante unos minutos las hormiguitas escuchan las instrucciones de la hormiguita Reina, bromean y bostezan disimuladamente. Antes de que las puertas enfrente del café se abran por primera vez, las hormiguitas se acercan a la sala en la que no entra nadie, a la derecha de la llanura. Ahí hay una de las dos aberturas de la alambrada de metal y cristal que divide la llanura. La otra está delante de la mesa, al otro lado de la llanura.  
Las hormiguitas escogen un puesto levantan sus pancartas y se quedan inmóviles mientras la llanura se va llenando lentamente. Algunas de las criaturas que pastan en la llanura, han pasado la noche retorcidas en los duros sofás del café, otras llegan por las puertas y miran con gesto ansioso al otro lado de la alambrada.  
Cada cierto tiempo la puerta escupe una fauna de lo más variada: algunas lentas y tranquilas como elefantes, otras apresuradas como colibríes, todas cargadas con bultos en su mayoría negros.  
Las hormiguitas tienen los ojos clavados en la puerta al otro lado de la alambrada. Chequean sus listas y siguen mirando la puerta. Algunas se han situado de tal manera que no pueden ver, porque alguna de las columnas que crecen en la llanura bloquea la vista. Algunas de estas se dedican a observar la fauna que se pasea por la llanura. Si más no para pasar el rato.  
El principio y el final del verano vienen marcados por la presencia de dos simios con cámaras y micrófonos que paran a los demás para hacer siempre las mismas preguntas, respondiendo ellos mismos muy pocas. Las hormiguitas contemplan a los simios con curiosidad y murmuran las preguntas entre risitas.  
A parte de estos visitantes, la población de la llanura es de lo más variopinta de una forma que resulta agradablemente uniforme. Rara vez, una vez por semana, como mucho, aparece una criatura de pelaje exótico que tiene a todas las hormiguitas murmurando emocionadas. La criatura de pelaje exótico no presta atención a las hormiguitas y ya está bien.  
Los únicos que se acercan a las hormiguitas son los viejos dinosaurios que caminan despacio y hablan con voces roncas. Cuando llegan las hormiguitas se ponen muy contentas y se revuelven rápidamente, yendo de aquí para allá ajetreadamente. Luego los dinosaurios se marchan y las hormiguitas vuelven a quedarse quietas y el tiempo sigue su camino.  
Cuando las hormiguitas no están la nave parece un poco más vacía, aunque nadie sabría decir exactamente qué es lo que falta. Y año tras año las hormiguitas vuelven a la gran nave y se quedan paradas durante horas, tan quietas que parecen estatuas, alegrándose solo cuando los dinosaurios llegan.

**Author's Note:**

> Durante una jornada de 15 horas uno pasa el tiempo como puede. Se me ocurrió describir mi puesto de trabajo con las siguientes condiciones: no utilizar personajes y no utilizar palabras que pudiesen relacionarse con el lugar en el que trabajo.  
> *Comentarios y kudos son la comida del autor, alimenta al artista hambriento*


End file.
